Attachments
Attachments are devices attached to a weapon to enhance a certain aspect of that weapon. Throughout the Metro system the player will find many types of guns that are either standard models of the weapon, meaning it has nothing attached to it, or that it will have some sort of attachment on it. Scopes Some of the guns found in the Metro will have a scope attached to it, which allows the user to engage in long range combat. However there are only two levels in the Metro 2033 game big enough to allow long-distance sniping, and glares and oily thumbprints on the optics obstruct vision in the dark and even worse with Night Vision Goggles equipped, while the zoom is quite excessive for close combat. The Scope is available for the: *Revolver *Kalash *Kalash 2012 *VSV *Tihar *Helsing Bayonet The Bayonet is only available for the Automatic Shotgun. It greatly increases the users melee damage, and its quite handy if you don't have time to reload. It could be handy for stealth kills, though many players will choose silenced weapon or throwing knives for sneaky approaches, no ammunition requied is the bayonet's biggest advantage. It is also seen on other weapons that are used by some NPC's such as the Kalash, and on Ulman's andHunter's VSV. There are no down sides to having this attached to the Uboinik. The Bayonet is available for: *Automatic Shotgun *Kalash (NPC Version) *Kalash 2012 (NPC Version) *VSV (NPC Version) Suppressor The Suppressor, or more commonly known as a silencer, is an extremely useful attachment for those who prefer a stealthy approach in combat. The suppressor allows the user to eliminate hostiles without alerting others of their location﻿. It reduces some of the recoil on the gun so it help increase accuracy yet at a cost of bullet damage. Some guns have are naturally silent such as the Tihar or Helsing as it uses compressed air as a propellant and all VSVs have their suppressors built in. The Suppressor is available for: *VSV *Bastard *Kalash 2012 *Revolver *Duplet (Metro: Last Light only) *Automatic Shotgun (Uboinik) (Metro: Last Light only) *Semi-Automatic Pistol (Metro: Last Light only) Laser Sight The Laser Sight is a hugely beneficial attachment on any gun as it increases the users accuracy and is even more useful in the Ranger difficulties as the HUD is removed and there are no onscreen crosshairs. With this attachment, you can aim without using scope or iron sight. The Laser Sight will be slightly different in Metro: Last Light, rather than a single dot, the laser itself can be seen. Oddly enough Artyom's Laser Sight will not alert his opponents. The Laser sight is available for: *Kalash 2012 *Kalash *VSV *Revolver *Volt Driver *Duplet *Semi-Automatic Pistol Extended Barrel The Extended Barrel is exclusive to the Revolver and provides a huge improvement over the standard revolver, adding more accuracy to the gun and increasing the range. Rifle Stock The Rifle Stock is another attachment that is also exclusive to the Revolver. It greatly reduces the recoil of the gun and is always seen paired with either a Suppressor or an Extended Barrel. Red Dot Sight The Red Dot Sight is an optical attachment for weapons. The Red Dot Sight is a weapon attachment available in the game Metro Last Light. It provides faster short-range target acquisition, but, unless combined with the Laser Sight attachment, can make precise shots more difficult. This is due to the fact that, despite its name, it does not provide an actual dot, but rather a rounded reticle with no center marker. Adding the Laser Sight makes up for this, with the laser providing the actual "dot" at the center of the reticle. Weapons that can use the Red Dot Sight are: *Revolver *Ashot *Bastard *Kalash (AK-74) *Saiga *Automatic Shotgun / Shambler *Valve *VSV (VSK-94) Trivia * The model of the scope used by all weapons except Tihar is the Russian﻿ PK-AV Scope. * The Tihar is the only weapon to use a unique scope. It uses a series of three aperture sights. * In the Metro 2033 Launch Trailer as well as in the Prologue cutscene, Artyom is seen with a fully upgraded Kalash 2012 with a Bayonet, but in-game, only Bayonet-attached Automatic Shotgun is available to Artyom. * The Revolver has a gas seal system allowing it to be suppressed. * The red dot sight seen in Metro: Last Light resembles the BSA Multi Dot Sight instead of the much more likely Russian-made Kobra, PK-ASV, PK-04 or some other equivalent. The many specialized shops in Moscow probably had this particular model or similar replicas in stock before the bombs fell. * The scope in Metro: Last Light resembles the Russian PK-A 3.4x scope, with a similar chevron style reticule. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment